


Destined to meet at weapon's end

by evelitan



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells Holiday Gift Exchange 2019, F/F, Gaelic Language, Poetic Justice, Soulmates, gift to anon, previous lives mentioned, thanks to kla1991 for organizing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/pseuds/evelitan
Summary: Myka finds herself in a messy situation, after one awkward date with Pete and one week left to Christmas, she starts dreaming the same dreams she had a kid, only this time the details get clearer. Helena comes back to help save the world but she'll end up discovering a deep secret about her life.Throw in the chaos that can provoke the finding of Clarent and a pinch of flirting a per request a special "sexy times" fluff moments.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Destined to meet at weapon's end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Happy New Year to all and especially the anon for which this fic was supposed to a Christmas gift for, I'm a bit late for that but at first, I thought this story would be a quick one-shot, however when I started actually writing it... it got out of control and the story just kept coming to me.  
> I've taken the Arthurian Legend as an inspiration but let me clarify that everything I've written is pure fiction with no historic or real evidence supporting it, I've only used various elements from the real legends and interpreted them with my imagination. For the sake of the story, I've written the characters from the legend in a certain way which I am conscious about but as I said, it just works well for the story so don't get mad if when you read it you think "this is not what the legend says!". 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it anon! And to the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this fic as well! All kudos and if you feel like even comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thank you!

_Look around… you don’t even know where you are… and yet instead of feeling insecure and panicked, you feel exactly the opposite… you’ve never been calmer than right now. You feel at peace and for a moment you worry that your Warehouse fate has finally caught up with you and your luck has run out, that you’re dead but even that doesn’t worry your mind…_

_You look around you and all you see is a bright green forest and clear blue skies, the air smells of pine and wildflowers and you can feel the sun rays on your face, caressing your cheeks softly like a lover and then you see something out of the corner of your left eye… a figure waving for you to join them. There’s something familiar about them but you can’t quite figure out what that is. You take a step closer, two, three and now you see that the figure is a woman, a woman you know all too well…_

_A woman with raven locks framing her face, brown chocolate eyes radiating warmth and you know that can’t be real, she’s gone, she chose another life, she chose him and you decided to play the friend card but then you blink and Helena is standing so close to you that you can smell her perfume. That alluring, tantalizing scent that plays with your senses, soft hints of honey and apples mixed with sharper tones of pomelo and cardamom. She looks you in the eyes and then you feel her leaning into you and you take a sharp breath. You can’t cross that line, not when she chose to go away again._

_Flashback from a couple of months ago whirls up in your already jumbled mind, the moment when you were both trapped by the pulley block from the Marie Celeste while Artie was running around the Warehouse like a headless chicken mumbling under his nose. You can feel the warmth of her body pressed up to you, only this time no rope constricts your movements and she is leaning closer still until not even a flower can fit between you… and then another flash and she is gone._

_You hear her calling for you… “Myka… Myka come here…” she’s waiving happily at you again and you decide to follow without any hesitation but suddenly a river near you appears. It is only now that you see what she’s wearing and you try to think of a logical reason for her to be dressed like a knight but your mind is too hazy to think right now. You see the armor hugging her figure with a small dagger strapped on her hips and a vibrant carmine red cape, lightly touching the ground behind her._

“ _Helena!_ ” _– You try to call her but there’s no use, no sound comes from your mouth and you try again and again but fail each time. You see Helena entering the river and you remember that time when she confided in you that she didn’t know how to swim and you start to panic because now you can’t move either and all you want is to get to her. You want to take her by the hand and pull her to shore, close to you, where you can protect her but now you only see her cape floating downstream and all the panic that you should have felt before, crashes into you._

“Myka wake up!” – Claudia yelled and Myka jumped awake, breathing rapidly.

_***10 minutes earlier*** _

Claudia was doing the last artifact check before she left for the holidays to see her brother when she stumbled upon the reading space Myka had made for herself on the opposite side of Pete’s man cave, technically the agents lived at the B&B but they spent most of their time in the Warehouse anyway. Between missions, cataloguing and re-checking inventory they barely had time to go back for a shower and a quick meal so for the short breaks and when they didn’t feel like driving back and forth each of the agents had their small corner of relaxation.

Pete of course, had his man cave filled with video games, Claudia was always tinkering with some invention or another in Artie’s office, he on his part would spend the day grumbling and looking for potential artifact retrievals, Jinx was busy exploring the botanical garden of the Warehouse…and Myka… well, she had found her corner of happiness surrounded by rare first editions that she could enjoy all thanks to Claudia’s genius neutralizing goo gloves.

Claudia was just about to walk back to the office when she heard what sounded like a whimpering that got her curious and walking slowly around the shelves, she saw Myka sleeping, half reclined on the brown leather couch that had been dragged there only weeks before. Judging by the facial expressions she was doing, this was far from her most pleasant dream and the muttering of random words didn’t seem to make it better either.

Myka and Pete had been running on missions for the past month, there was something about Christmas that each year made the artifacts more and more unstable. There was a certain buzz building slowly in the air, with each case something bigger was forming but so far there were no exact no indicators of what exactly was happening.

Claudia was just about to take a step back and leave Myka to her nap when she heard the agent mumble something and stir in her sleep, twitching involuntary and making a few books fall from the side of the couch. Funny enough, Myka turned out to be quite the fan of historical fiction but two books, in particular, seemed to stay on the couch separate from the others, one was “The Time Machine” and the other was “The Island of Doctor Moreau”.

Before Claudia could think of the last time Myka spoke of H.G she heard Myka screaming in her dream, unsurprisingly, she screamed a familiar name that she hadn’t uttered in months but, apparently, kept looking for each time she closed her eyes.

“Helena!” – Myka screamed.

“Myka, wake up!” – Claudia ran to her side and shook her to wake her up.

Myka woke up gasping for air and she quickly grabbed Claudia’s hands, not sure where she was for a moment until her heartbeat subsided and she looked around.

“Claudia… sorry I was so tired when we got back that decided to rest for a minute and then go back to the B&B. I must have dozed off.” – Myka explained with a sheepish smile.

“You guys have been working extra hard lately, do you want a ride to the B&B?” – Claudia offered with a hopeful look.

“That depends, is your driving license real or did you hack it?” – Myka teased her, she would never forget Claudia’s first driving lesson, it was a small miracle that there were no trees around them.

“I passed all on my own, thank you very much!” – Claudia said, knowing Myka was only messing with her.

“Alright then, lead the way. Where is everyone else?” – The older woman asked and Claudia understood exactly what she wanted to know.

That was Myka talk of “Is Pete around?”, ever since they went out on that awkward date, he’s been treating her more like a crush than like a friend and it even made Claudia wince on multiple occasions when Pete decided to act “chivalrous”.

“It’s just us girls, Artie and Pete went to talk with the regents, Jane wanted to discuss something with them.” – Claudia said and Myka’s face paled.

If the regents had found out about that first and last date it would be a disaster, not only could Myka lose her job again but it would also be because of her own idiocy this time.

“Speaking of girls… have you talked to H.G lately?” – Claudia asked with a voice of a child bringing up their parent’s divorce.

“No, Claud, last time we saw each other she was pretty clear about wanting to stay in Wisconsin.” – Myka said trying to keep emotions from her voice and face.

“But you guys said you’d go for a coffee!” – Claudia prodded.

“She doesn’t exactly live next door any more Claud!” – Myka said more forcefully than she intended and saw Claudia looking at her feet ready to apologize.

“Sorry, I really need to get some sleep.” – Myka apologized and saw Claudia nod.

“You can talk to me, you know that right Myka?” – The younger agent said and Myka was left speechless.

She grew to love that kid like her own little sister, but it wouldn’t be fair to Claudia to tell her everything she needed to say to Helena. H.G was like the kid’s hero, they had a strange relationship too and to a degree, it was deeper than the one with Myka because Helena used to help Claudia with all the crazy inventions her young mind would come up with. Even Lena’s kitchen suffered the consequence of their attempt at recreating a controlled replica of the Big Bang moment.

“Thanks, Claud.” – Myka smiled sincerely at her and both made their way to the car.

Myka couldn’t have slept more than 5 minutes when a loud banging on her door woke her up and between the tossing and turning, she didn’t sleep well at all.

“Mykes! Hey, sleepyhead…” – Pete’s voice sounded through the door and Myka quickly got up to see what was going on.

“Pete, if the B&B isn’t on fire when I open that door, I’ll skin you alive for waking me up after just 5 minutes of sleep!” – Myka shouted while she got dressed, usually, she wouldn’t mind opening the door in her pj’s but lately with Pete acting weird, she thought it was best to just be as professional as she could for a while.

“Wow somebody has a serious rage issue after oversleeping.” – He commented and, at that moment, Myka opened her door.

“Oversleeping? What are you talking about? Claudia and I only got back 5 minutes ago!” – She said rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah right, Myka, Claudia dropped you off yesterday while Artie and I went to Hong Kong to meet with the regents.

“You went where?!” – Her stunned expression was worthy of a cartoon character.

“To Hong Kong to meet with my mom and the rest of the regents… anyway, we have a mission! But I asked my mom to give us a few days after we get back, with any luck we’ll be just in time to spend our first Christmas together!” – He said bouncing around as if he’d had a few extra coffees.

So, Claudia dropped her off _yesterday_ and now they had a mission again and the portal in the Warehouse was obviously functioning well, and she should get a hair tie and go down to get briefed, and their first Christmas together… wait, _what_? When the words registered correctly in her mind, her eyes snapped fully awake.

“Yeah, Pete, listen…” – She began talking but Pete interrupted her.

“No time Mykes, we have to get ready and go to the airport or we’ll miss Christmas and I’ve already selected all-time classics we can watch in my room, a little _Peteflix_ and chill…” – He said with a suggestive voice and Myka never regretted anything more in her life than that kiss after their date even if it was just a peck on the lips.

“Pete, wait! Look I… we… I wasn’t…” – Myka tried various times but she couldn’t quite say it the right way. What a mess…

“Pete, I had fun the other night, I did, but…” – She tried again.

“Wait… wait, are you giving me the _it’s not you it’s me speech_?” – He interrupted her unbelieving.

“We just don’t fit together _like that_ Pete, you can’t tell me it wasn’t weird for you either.” – Myka started but Pete interrupted her again, twice in less than a minute… it was starting to get on her nerves.

“Speak for yourself Myka, I can’t believe I thought you’re finally ready for us to be together…” – Pete said.

“Finally? Pete, you are a good agent and an excellent partner but we have always wanted very different things from life. I won’t just settle down in a year or two and start popping babies!” – Myka yelled and this time Lena showed up from downstairs to see what the screaming was about.

“You know what, Myka… forget it. Let’s just see what’s up with Artie and forget about all this.” – Pete waved off everything that Myka was preparing to say and made his way downstairs muttering under his nose something about not being “coo-coo” enough for her.

Taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose, Myka moved to get downstairs as well, she had slept for more than nine hours and it was like 5 minutes for her and they had a mission to prepare for now… this was going to be a long week.

Stepping through the kitchen, Myka quickly headed to where the coffee pot and poured herself a large portion of the black liquid inside it. Claudia was already sitting on the kitchen counter, with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, talking with Steve. 

“Alright, listen up!” – Artie walked in as well, he was all grumpy and flustered as usual but there was a certain edge of annoyance to him today that usually lacked. He eyed Claudia and narrowed his eyes, making her hop down quicker than any words ever could.

“We have been tracking some strange occurrences that showed up on the Warehouse radar for a while now but always appear and disappear without a reason or explanation. The sudden elevation of temperature, the change in atmospheric pressure were detected by the radars but there were also reports of a strong smell of sulfur. Until yesterday, the regents didn’t give it much importance, in fact, it was believed to be a cluster of residual energy from artifacts but after they sent an agent to investigate those seemingly unrelated incidents, they quickly understood their mistake.” – He began explaining.

“In the last year we’ve seen things around the world go from bad to worse, uncontrollable fires, far-right dictators winning elections, there’s even a talk that a power-hungry billionaire is going to run for a president of our beloved country next year! A common pattern seemed to have emerged after each one of these disasters strikes. A group of firefighters in Sidney claimed that they saw a man dressed as a knight, wearing a gold and red cape with a black dragon on it right in the middle of the fires, a journalist from California claims he’s been seeing the same knight figure walking around the cities in chaos in the middle of the night and lastly a fisherman from Scotland claims to have seen the same guy on a shore of apparently a non-existent island!” – Artie said waving his hands in the air.

“Oh, a ghost story! Yes! I’m going to get my bag and I’m ready to go!” – Claudia cheered from the other side of the room.

“Sweet!” – Steve smiled contently, he was more than ready to go on that mission and was just about to high- five Claudia. 

“Hold it!” – Artie yelled.

“You’re not going. This is not a game Claudia, if an artifact is responsible for all that we need to handle it quick and swiftly and we cannot do that with two junior agents on the field. Myka and Pete, get ready to leave in an hour.” – He said pointedly.

“Artie, at least tell us who you think he is and what does he want!” – Pete protested.

“I can help with that.” – A soft British voice carried over the kitchen, making everyone turn around and see none other than Helena Wells standing at the threshold, holding two yellow folders in her hands.

“Hello, Myka.” – Helena greeted her with a small smile and an intense look.

“Helena? Wha… what are you doing here?” – Myka asked genuinely surprised.

“It seems that even if I leave the Warehouse, the Warehouse doesn't want to leave me.” – She answered and continued talking, only this time looking at everyone.

“I was the one that the Regents sent to investigate the seemingly unrelated incidents. I talked with the people involved or at least with those willing to talk and just to be sure, I requested to see some files from the Warehouse archives as well.” – Helena explained and moved to hand the folders to Pete and Myka.

“What the official story doesn’t tell us is that there is a second figure that stands behind the first one. This second shadow is barely visible but it’s certainly on the photos, he appears to be holding something like a staff in his hands though the image is very faint to be distinguished clearly. I wasn’t sure…” – Helena was talking but Artie interrupted her suddenly.

“Wait!” – Artie stopped her just before Myka could take the folder.

“Everyone except Myka and Pete, out!” – He yelled at Claudia and Steve.

“You’re going to make me sit out going to Avalon?! That’s cruel dude, even for you.” – Claudia commented dramatically as she held her phone in her hands. 

"Claudia! Stop hacking the file database! Out, now!" - Artie shushed her away, she'd brief the two of them later but now he didn't want to waste time with no doubt numerous squeaking sounds from Claudia.

“And leave your phone here please.” – There was nothing pleading in his voice though and Steve pulled Claudia along after she put her phone on the top of the kitchen table. 

It was pointless to argue with the grumpy man, most of the time he’d just stare at you unwilling to blink or move even until you do what he said, so both agents made their way to go to the living room.

“I knew you’d come back!” – Claudia whispered as she gave H.G a hastily hug on her way out, leaving the British woman stunned at the display of affection, she was wary of physical contact in general but she was willing to make an exception for Myka and Claudia. 

“As I was saying, I researched the sightings and until last week I wasn’t really sure how to proceed but then the massive change in fish migration patterns changed and villages on the coast of Scotland barely manage to catch something in their nets to survive the day.” – Helena talked while Myka was reading the file and Pete… he was busy looking at the drawings that in theory depicted the ghostly appearance.

“I tried searching for the coat of arms in the official registers but…”

“But you found nothing there.” – Myka calmly interrupted her and Helena already had the feeling that Myka knew something she didn’t and after hearing Claudia’s remark on Avalon she quickly realized where Myka was headed.

“That’s the coat of arms of King Arthur.” – She said slowly, still thinking of the implications of her words but she was right, leaving everyone in the room imitating a fish out of the sea.

“ _THE_ King Arthur? As in Arthur from Camelot?” – Pete asked with wide eyes.

“The one and only.” – Myka confirmed.

“But Myka that’s just a legend come on!” – After a short silence, Pete dismissed her statement with the wave of his hand.

“We battled superheroes in an old factory and already have Excalibur in the Warehouse but you refuse to accept that the legend around it might not be a legend at all?” – She asked bewildered.

“I mean… Artie said it was a myth!” – Pete hurried to defend himself.

“It shouldn’t come as a shock to you Peter but Arthur isn’t all-knowing.” – Helena said from aside.

“He sure knew enough about you lady not to fall for your games!” – He raised his voice.

“Pete! Helena has helped us every time we…” – Myka jumped into the argument and the kitchen was filled with the loud talking of the three agents.

“That’s enough!” – Artie shouted, drowning all the other voices, all the attention fell on him.

“We don’t have time for arguing! The tension in the Middle East is palpable, Russia and the US are one step away from a repeat of the Cold War and Australia and Latin America are burning up. So far, the only lead we have is a fisherman in Portnahaven. The thing that I didn’t mention earlier was that after the man brought back some fish to share with the rest of his neighbors and they all ate it, everyone began fighting each other and the ghostly figure appeared once more, again watching them from afar. This sudden bout of aggression is the reason you’ll start your investigation from there.” – Artie said and handed them both the airplane tickets to Scotland.

“I have arranged for transport once we get there.” – Helena said.

“You are coming with us? Why? You already passed on the information you had, now you can go back to playing house again.” – Pete said with unmasked disdain.

“I am the agent that discovered the irregularities and not that it is of any concern to you Peter but the Regents already agreed to that!” – Helena didn’t hold back this time.

“Children! Go pack, you have 40 minutes!” – Artie rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to talk with Claudia and Steve. Group one was dealt with, now it was time to face a restless redhead and Steve, they had to run support on this mission and this had never been more crucial than now.

Pete quickly exited the kitchen still murmuring under his nose, if there was ever a feud that seemed endless that would be the one between him and Helena. They both knew why disliked each other, it was clear since that first day they met at the Atlas house but it was like the elephant in the room nobody talked about. 

“Myka, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.” – Helena said once they were the only ones left in the room.

“I didn’t want Arthur or the Regents to know but I need to talk to somebody and you’re the only one I can trust with this. I… I’ve been having these dreams for a while now that I can’t understand but… after realizing now that the strange figure was king Arthur I think I might know what the curiosity we are looking for is.” – Helena admitted but for some reason, she seemed comprehensive about it.

“You should have said something earlier if it could help the mission but yeah you can tell me anything Helena, that’s what friends are for, right?” – Myka said and cringed slightly at _that_ word.

“I don’t think the explication of “I dreamed it” would be well received by either the Regents or Arthur. Besides, it’s just a possibility, not a fact.” – Helena said and saw Myka looking at her with curiosity like she knew what she was going to say but this time Myka truly had no idea.

“You know of Clarent right?” – Helena asked.

“Of course, Excalibvr’s twin, according to the legends only used in ceremonial purposes.” – Myka added.

“I dreamt about holding it in my hands, it was a strange dream because I could feel pain all over my body and I could barely breathe but I can clearly recall its weight in my hands and another pair of hands on top of mine… It’s all rather foggy but I don’t have a very good feeling about this mission. It is said that Clarent is the only sword that could defeat Excalibvr and since it was made by the greatest sorceress of all, it provided the one wielding it with visions as a warning.” – Helena admitted and Myka was looking at her thinking whether she should tell her about her dreams as well, they didn’t seem to be connected but now that Helena spoke of Clarent something nagged at her thoughts.

“I can’t explain it Myka, it’s like a pull towards something so familiar that I recognize the feelings it evokes in me but not the reason why it does so. The first time I dreamt this I wasn’t even bronzed yet but lately I’ve been dreaming it almost every night and I have been feeling nervous, like when you see a storm approaching and there is nothing you can do to avoid it.” – Helena explained and Myka almost dropped her mug on the floor, it was as if Helena had described her own feelings.

“It’s always been the same two dreams, this one with Clarent and the one where I’m on an island and there are other people with me, arguing about something. I can never see their faces but then we start following the path and then we go following the path and we see it, the ruins, the ghosts of what once was and I start feeling dreadful and afraid, so afraid that I hear a thunder and I wake up from fear. I swear I can feel the rumble in the skies on my skin every time I dream it.” – Helena continued.

“I know what you mean.” – Myka said and thought back to the dream she has with Helena dressed as a knight and the sword strapped at her side. There was something unique about that sword and she could swear it was a dagger at the beginning of the dream, but then again dreams never made much sense so she just waved it away as part of her imagination.

“We’ll figure it out, Helena.” – She tried to sound convincing.

“Guys! Come quickly! You have to see this!” – Claudia came rushing into the room, bouncing around like an excited puppy.

“H.G, look, I found it! – She pointed excitedly to the monitor of her computer.

“Marvelous job, darling!” – Helena said and gave Claudia a half hug from behind making the young redhead blush like the color of her hair. Myka rolled her eyes because she knew how highly Claudia thought of Helena and she even liked to tease the brit about it sometimes even if they all knew perfectly well that Claudia was like their baby sister.

Claudia was scanning the pictures from the Amazon fires that showed all the destruction when she saw it, the knight dressed in gold and red, standing tall and facing them as if he knew that they’ll search for him and another man by his side, holding a staff with a glowing jewel on top.

“Wait, why is he holding Excalibur? Isn’t the sword back at the Warehouse?” – Myka noticed and asked Artie who immediately averted his eyes from her. She’d never mistake the sword that almost shish kebabbed her, as Pete so eloquently had expressed back then.

“Artie, _where_ is Excalibur?” – She asked again, only this time more forcefully and saw Artie take a deep breath before answering.

“After the disaster with Sykes, the Regents had insisted on making sure that every piece of inventory was accounted for. I went over the list twice and both times saw the sword missing from its place but the alarm was never triggered so I thought we had simply misplaced it. I was already on thin ice with the Regents I didn’t want them to know that I’ve lost one of the most important artefacts of all the Warehouse. I looked everywhere for it but… couldn’t find it.” – He finished and the room was so quiet that even the quiet hum of Claudia’s laptop seemed like a tornado.

“And you are saying _Helena_ can’t be trusted!” – Myka said loudly.

“Careful with your words Myka, I’m still your superior.” – Artie grumbled.

“There is no point in wasting any more time if King Arthur has the sword, we are already fighting the battle with disadvantage.” – Helena said trying to get the agents to concentrate on their mission, the first step of which was heading out to the airport immediately.

Myka ran upstairs and took her ready go-bag, she always had one under her bed for extreme situations and this case seemed to be one of those. While she was upstairs, she could hear Artie, Pete and Steve talking about who the other figure was and her mind was beginning to remember where she had seen these artifacts before, in the original manuscript of the legend, Merlin is the one that carries such a staff around with crystals from the Crystal cave, the place where magic first began.

“But isn’t King Arthur supposed to return when he’s most needed and bring peace to the land like in Camelot times?” – Pete asked as all three of them were making their way to the B&B’s front door.

“You need to read one of those books in the library Pete, they serve other purposes than acting as a counterweight to keep the table from wobbling.” – Myka said.

“In reality Peter, Camelot wasn’t the paradise on Earth everyone thinks it was. In the original manuscript of the legend, the author tells of how incapable Arthur was in ruling because he only seemed to care about pleasing Guinevere which was more interested in pleasing Lancelot instead of the King. The people in Camelot were left to deal with their own problems and they barely received any protection against the armies of the surrounding kingdoms, that’s why Camelot didn’t survive much time.” – Helena explained.

“I thought it was because that Mordred kid fought him for the crown.” – He commented and Myka only took a deep breath and held the steering wheel tighter because the urge to slap Pete’s neck was starting to become irresistible.

“Mordred was raised by the druids, he saw his people suffering under Arthur’s rule and gathered an army to take the throne which by the way should’ve been given to Morgana and not Arthur in the first place.” – She elaborated.

“Morgana… wasn’t that his mom?” – Pete asked now even more confused and that was the moment Helena gave up.

“Let’s just concentrate on the current problem and make it to Portnahaven today.” – She said and thankfully they were already entering the airport parking.

The next thirteen hours Pete was trying to get the air hostess’ number and unfortunately for him failing miserably at that, Helena was busy going over the details of the mission and Myka tried to get some sleep only to dream of the forest, Helena and that staff.

Another flash passed in front of Myka’s closed eyes, she could see the forest again and this time a woman lying on the ground with their hands gripped together, she could see with the corner of her eyes movement from where a man was hanging in the air, held by tree roots and screaming something to them. Myka could see the staff clearly now, it held one big crystal on top of it and the crystal glowed brightly while the man was yelling.

 _His time will come again! -_ The words echoed harshly in her mind.

Myka could feel the roughness of metal in her hands and looked down to where the dying woman in her arms was lying, the sword she was gripping tightly had a handle encrusted with rubies and the blade was engraved with vine patterns, not unlike the ones that held the squirming man in the air. Those vines were the symbol of the Earth, the pattern were the cycles of life, intertwined and twisted but never-ending, this was old magic. _Hmm … magic…_ the word echoed through Myka’s mind.

 _“Merlin!_ ” – Myka jumped awake and Helena quickly put a hand on her to calm her down, they still had a couple of hours until their plane landed and they didn’t want to attract the attention of the rest of the passengers.

“Myka, breathe!” – Helena urged her as quietly as she could.

Taking rapid breaths, Myka didn’t realize she was clutching Helena’s hand and Pete staring at them from the seat beside hers. It was almost poetic how Myka always seemed to carefully put herself between them.

“It’s Merlin. The figure that we saw after the fires standing next to Arthur. In fact, I don’t think Arthur is even real.” – Myka said, ready to elaborate her theory that Arthur was just a manifestation Merlin willed and not the real Arthur that was still recovering from his wounds in Avalon but Pete was quicker.

“So, wait, who are we chasing now, Arthur or Merlin?”

“Every time someone sees the figure of Arthur, they always describe him standing tall and just looking at them but what we saw from the pictures that Claudia downloaded from the Brazilian firefighter squad, we can see a figure walking behind him, he’s holding his staff with a crystal on top of it from the” – Myka said.

“The Crystal Cave!” – Helena followed Myka’s thoughts.

“It is real then, that is not just a part of the legend?” – Helena asked a rhetorical question but Myka nodded her head anyway.

“So, if so far everything is real, should we also expect the dragons to be real as well?” – Pete asked now more concerned than annoyed.

“They didn’t go to Avalon, only Arthur and later Merlin made it to the island.” – Myka explained.

“But what motive could Merlin have to want revenge of the world? And how could he still be alive?” – Pete asked still skeptic.

“He made sure Arthur obtained the throne of Camelot and he was his most trusted advisor, he ruled the kingdom while Arthur chased Guinevere. Merlin was the power that moved the kingdom while Arthur was just the face on the throne. He feels cheated out of his right to rule Camelot and harvest the power of the old magic for himself.” – Helena realized as the fragments of information joined together in her mind.

“Merlin wants to destroy the modern world and bring back the dark ages where people were afraid of him and regarded him almost as a god.” – Myka added.

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s not as shriveled as a fig.” – Pete said making both women turn to look at him and laugh. They needed the laugh, especially on this mission.

“I remember reading that in one of the legends, while Mordred and Arthur were fighting, Morgana tried to help her nephew and gave him a potion made from the last unicorn’s crashed horn that would save him if he got stabbed with Excalivr because there’s no other way to treat such a wound and prevent it from killing somebody with that sword. But Merlin disguised himself as Nimueh, Morgana’s most trusted ally that they knew each other since they were children and even shared her castle with her. Mordred was in love with Nimueh and he often visited the castle and even though the big age difference he seemed to always keep trying his luck with the warrior. So, Merlin disguised as her seduced young Mordred, and obtained the potion. Merlin was already a powerful wizard, such strong magic ran through him that he aged much slower than normal people and after he drank the potion, he became immortal. It is unclear what happened to him after the battle of Camlann but until the fires in the Amazon region, we didn’t even know he was lurking around.” – Myka spoke.

“So, he used Sykes to distract us and get Excalibur out of the Warehouse? That tricky old bastard. But how did he even got into out world?” ” – Pete said, his anger returning once more. They had all fallen into his trap without even suspecting of his existence.

“When Arthur used the astrolabe, he changed the laws of time and that always has consequences. We just didn’t know what they would be exactly.” – Helena explained as she remembered the talk Mrs. Fredrick gave her before sending her into hiding.

“We have an hour and a half until we land, let’s call Claudia and tell her what we know so far, even if they are not with us, they can at least monitor the situation.” – Helena suggested and for once Pete agreed.

It was 9 pm when their flight touched ground in Scotland and an additional hour before they managed to get to the B&B they were staying at. The house was big and cozy enough, the lady at the reception seemed friendly and Myka and Helena got rooms on the first floor while Pete got one on the second.

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep and meet tomorrow at 7:30 on the beach where the fishing boats are. From there we can get one of them and hopefully explore the island for some answers.” – Myka said, assuming the role of a leader and nobody questioned her, she was the grey territory that both Pete and Helena were ready to call a truce over.

_***A couple of hours later*** _

In a true Scottish fashioned winter night, a thin sheet of fog spread around the cost of Portnahaven and drowned the small city with muffled street lights. The humidity in the air easily filled the lungs of everyone that dared to roam the small-town streets, which at this moment was only one curly-haired American. With a scarf wrapped around her neck and hands pushed deep into her coat, Myka was walking up to the cliffside, her mind too restless to sleep. The orange glow of the lamps and the muffled rumble of the sea waves seemed to almost transport Myka to another world. 

Taking one last step Myka was standing on the cliffs outside of the town, resting her hands on top of the wooden railing that secured the zone, for a rural town, Portnahaven was a very nice place. Looking at the dark sea spanning in front of her calmed down her thoughts and this time she didn’t even notice the figure standing behind her. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” – A familiar British accent sounded from behind her making Myka jump around instantly. 

“Good thing they have the railings well secured.” – Myka said as she turned to see Helena, she wasn’t startled, in fact, part of her was glad to see Helena up as well and here with her, speaking of which…

“I didn’t mean to startle you, I was simply too restless to sleep.” – Helena confessed, stepping closer to Myka until she reached the railing as well.

“I know the feeling. I’ve had some troubling dreams myself lately.” – Myka said and turned back to the sea again, standing so close to Helena she could feel the static electricity between them even under the layers of clothing.

“I just… I don’t get it, Helena… Why me and you? Why do we always seem to come back to one another even after we’ve tried to stay away as much as possible?” – Myka asked after a few moments of silence, the fog made it seem like they were the only people in the world and her frustrations from the past months finally manifested.

“Why isn’t Pete having these dreams? I’ve known him longer, I’ve worked longer with him… Why does fate always separate us only to throw us together again? You always come like a storm in my life and leave the same way.” – Myka continued, waving her hands in the air to make her point, it was too late at night or too early in the morning to bother with preambles.

“Well, I am sorry that I’m such an inconvenience to you Myka. Opposite of what you might think I never planned for things to get to this point, I never planned to leave you but seeing that your precious Pete has so easily covered the void of my absence, I’m sure you won’t mind me leaving you when this is all over!” – Helena yelled back and Myka stood frozen. Helena rarely used that tone of voice with anyone let alone with Myka but she was bitter and hurt, and jealous, and that was never a good combination.

“Excuse me?” – Myka asked suddenly all too calm but that was only the calm before the storm, whether they were talking about their missions or their lives nobody really knew and at this point, it all blurred together.

Taking a step closer to Helena, Myka was towering over her now and in any other context that would’ve rendered them both incapable of logical thinking, only this time the anger they both felt roaring inside them pushed through.

“You chose to stay with Nate, Helena! Yes, the regents told you to guard the astrolabe but it was your decision to start something with a man only because his child reminded you of what you had lost!” – Myka shouted and the moment those words left her lips she knew she’d made a mistake. She was better than this and under no circumstance should she had involved Christina again.

Helena on the other side, stood there dumb folded as if someone had just smacked her so hard she saw stars, this was the second time the woman she loved had said those words to her and it pierced her heart like an arrow tearing through an apple core.

“I’m sorry, I crossed the line…” – Myka admitted taking a step back and keeping her eyes glued to the carpet waiting for Helena to yell back, to maybe shove her and yell back but what came next was even more horrible than what Myka was prepared for… utter silence… not even a muscle moved…

Helena seemed to stay there, looking somewhere past Myka and her eyes reflected all the words that stormed in her mind, so many and so quickly that she couldn’t even begin to talk.

After what seemed like an eternity, Helena cleared her throat, her eyes hardened and for a second Myka thought she’d finish the job she started at Yellowstone. But instead, Helena took a step closer to her this time and looked her in the eyes, talking low but with such determination that she could make even the statues in the bronze sector kneel.

“I do not know why fate is throwing us together Myka... perhaps it’s the perverse pleasure of some God that’s watching humanity from afar or it’s just my rotten luck at work, but worry not, I promise you no matter what happens, this time will be the last one we see each other. It turns out I am quite the insufferable distraction for you and Peter so rest assured I will no longer make the mistake of coming to you even if the world is ending. But now, we have to put all that aside and make sure that there is still a world to live in after all this is done with.” – Helena said with an iron-clad determination and walked past Myka.

 _For you and Peter_ … _For you and Peter…_ Helena’s words kept echoing through her mind long after the other woman was gone from the cliff… she knew, perhaps Claudia told her while she was upstairs taking her go-bag but that doesn’t matter, she knew and this just ...complicated things so much more. Myka had finally accepted the truth that she had only gone to that stupid date out of pity for her best friend, she knew how hard it was on him when she told him about the cancer and he’d been with her every step of the way but it turns out he blurred the lines between friendship and love long before that. One mistake led to another, but she had to stop this madness, she wasn’t in love with Pete, sure she loved him but he was her little brother not the love of her life… that one just assured her that they’d never meet again.

It was merely four hours later when Myka, Helena, and Pete found themselves back to the beach, right under the cliffs where the two women were standing exactly 327 minutes ago. Pete had gone to talk to one of the local fishermen to lend them his boat because he could feel the strain this mission had put on all of them.

The silent atmosphere was almost cracking with tension but they didn’t comment on it, neither one of the three agents wanted to start that discussion now. Pete could sense that something had happened between Myka and H.G, he knew about Helena’s feelings and he also knew about Myka’s but still, he decided to try and make it work with Myka when the brit went away. He hoped she’d stay away in fact. That was his mistake, he showed up with flowers, he took her to dinner and treated her like a gentleman but he’s not _her_ , he’ll never be _her_ and that was what he realized at this moment. Even if H.G and Myka wouldn’t talk to each other ever again and even if they barely looked at each other now, they still had a stronger connection between them than he ever felt between him and Myka on their best days. It would surely take him a while to come to terms with it, he did fell for Myka but he knew she didn’t return her feelings and he hoped that _someday_ they could laugh about all this… now they just had to make sure that there was a world to live in and wait for that _someday_.

“Alright, ladies, we have the boat for the whole day, the captain said if we go now, he’d teach us how to sail it.” – Pete said in his usual voice, trying to diffuse the tension a little bit.

“That won’t be necessary Peter, I know how to sail a boat.” – Helena said and Pete looked both impressed and worried. H.G was truly a mysterious woman but she was back to using his full name and that was not good, they were finally passing this stage when she sacrificed herself for the Warehouse but now it seemed like, for every step they advanced, they regressed two.

It was not a sunny day today, far from it in fact, but in these parts of the country, it was a rarity not to rain or at least drizzle. There were heavy clouds above them and the weather was known to change quickly around here but for now, even the fog wasn’t as dense as this morning.

“Alright then… let’s go, we have an old man with a vendetta to outrun.” – Pete said after a minute of silence because he really didn’t like this situation and the sooner they got the artifact the sooner this would all end and they’d be back celebrating Christmas at the B&B.

When all three of them got on the boat and sailed into the fog, it began to drizzle and the silence continued.

“We should have seen something by now.” – Myka said, holding a compass and a map.

“I told you this guy was a quack, he probably forgot to take an extra blanket with him and the cold got to his head.” – Pete complained referring to the fisherman that told them about the island.

“He was our only lead, we have to at least try and look for that island a little more.” – Helena said while looking ahead and checking the boat’s indicators to make sure they stayed on the right course.

“Avalon is a place that even Merlin can’t just orb himself there, of course, it will take us a while to find it.” – Helena spoke again but didn’t voice all of her thoughts, the ones about _I sure hope it’s real because I refuse to be ruled by a tyrant_ only crossed her mind and not her lips.

“We better hurry then because those clouds don’t seem too fluffy and soft.” – Pete said and pointed to the skies above them that gave each one of the agents chills, not even Helena had seen such shades of black and she had lived in Victorian-era London.

“You should never have come here!” – A deep male voice sounded and the hooded figure holding a staff in his hands appeared in front of them, Myka immediately recognized the voice, it was the same that appeared in her nightmare on the plane.

“Now prepare to meet your end!” – He said and lifted his staff in the air while chanting under his nose and disappeared as quickly as he first appeared.

The soft drizzle soon turned into small drops of water and they quickly turned into a downpour with zig-zagging bolts of lightning marring the skies, making their navigation almost impossible from all the electric disturbances with their orientational systems and the heavy gusts of wind.

“Hold on!” – Helena instructed shouting.

The water below them didn’t seem too friendly either and just as Helena was trying to hold in tighter to the rudder steering wheel the boat shook violently and a loud scratching noise was heard, they had hit something. Helena and Myka had both fallen to the ground because of the strong and sudden movement while Pete was already near the wall and had simply leaned on it.

“You guys alright?” – He asked, his voice full of worry.

“We are fine.” – Helena said as she saw Myka getting up and helping her too, they struggled a bit to regain their equilibrium since the boat was stuck tilted to one side. However, no more words were exchanged, only worried looks on their faces that said it all.

“Pete, I’m pretty sure we hit something, go see what the damage is. I will try and restart the navigation systems and Myka you should check for the lifeboat just in case.” – Helena said as she was already stepping to the boat panels.

Leaving Helena alone at the bridge, Myka and Pete hurried to see what happened and how they’d continue from there. Not even full five minutes later, Pete ran frantically into the wheelhouse.

“Guys we have a big problem. The hull has been pierced and we’re taking in water, it’s not a Titanic type leak but it is troubling.” – He said and looked at the pale faces of Helena and Myka.

“Why do you look like you have even worse news than I?” – Pete asked suddenly dreading the answer.

“There is no lifeboat.” – Myka said quickly and saw the color drain from Pete’s face as well.

“Please don’t tell me we are in the middle of nowhere, stuck in a sinking fishing boat with no plan to survive.” – Pete whined.

“Not exactly…” – Helena said calmly and both of the other agents looked at her with wide eyes.

“Look!” – She said and pointed outside the clear view screens.

The grey silhouette was barely distinguishable in this weather but if you tried, you’d see it. In front of them stood a tall mountain island surrounded by murky water and waves that beat mercilessly the old boat they were on.

“The storm must have knocked us off course and without the navigation system and the radars we must have come too close to the island without knowing it and got stuck in the rocks around it.

“Can we make it by swimming?” – Pete asked suddenly happy at the prospect of surviving and not even thinking about the cliché situation.

“You can. I, on the other hand, refuse move from this boat.” – Helena said already thinking of another alternative for her.

“Nobody wants to get wet lady, but now is not the time to be squeamish of seaweed!” – Pete said incredulously.

“Pete…” – Myka tried to stop him from continuing because she knew the look on Helena’s face. She knew that Helena was feeling ashamed and behind that shame, she could see the not so subtle glimpses of her fear.

“No Mykes, we don’t have any time to lose in order to make a boat for the queen here! The hull is halfway filled with water by now!” – He yelled and now Helena was feeling even guiltier.

“Pete, shut up!” – Myka finally stopped his rambling.

“Go get the ropes from the tire fender and put this backpack on your back!” – Myka yelled back and saw Pete’s confused expression but she refused to elaborate more on her request and he was too angry to stay there anymore.

“I promise you I’m not trying to help Merlin to slow you down.” – Helena said quickly and Myka walked over to her.

“I know.” – She said with a small but sincere smile.

“No, I swear I… wait, what… how?” – Helena asked surprised. They were still angry at each other but apparently a truce needed to be reached in these extreme circumstances.

“Because I know you.” – Myka simply told her but refused to look in her eyes when she said it.

“You can’t swim, can you?” – Myka asked with the gentlest tone she could muster.

“…no.” – Helena shook her head and the voice barely left her lips.

“Look, I’m not leaving you here alone Helena, apart from the fact that we obviously need you for the mission, I’m not just going to leave you to die. So here is what we are going to do. I used to work as a lifeguard in the summers so I learned a thing or two. When Pete gets here, we’re all going to tie the ropes around us to make sure we don’t get separated while we swim. We’ll let Pete go first, you and I will go after that and once we jump in the water you’re going to relax and lean back, watching the sky. I’ll make sure you get to the island okay, but you have to work with me and be calm or else we’ll both drown.” – Myka explained to Helena and the older woman nodded her head in agreement.

When Pete got back with the rope, they did as Myka had told earlier and now they were ready to jump in the water. There were a good five meters of rope between Myka and Pete so when he jumped in the water first he didn’t make Myka fall after him.

Pete started swimming even though it was almost impossible with the currents under them and the waterfall from above, the only thing guiding Pete was the outline of the grey island.

“Ok, Helena, now it’s our turn, remember to try and stay as calm and as relaxed as possible ok?” – Myka asked as she finished tying Helena’s rope around her midsection but when she looked at her, she saw how in turn Helena was looking at the water, she was terrified.

“Helena look at me.” – Myka said but Helena was frozen in one place.

“Please.” – The curly-haired woman squeezed gently Helena’s hands and that seemed to do it, she saw pools of chocolate stare at her.

“Helena, do you trust me?” – Myka asked as she saw how the rope Pete was pulling was already starting to tense, they had to jump now or Pete would pull them and then Helena’s panic would be imminent.

For Helena the time itself stopped and suddenly she couldn’t feel the rain or the panic that had raged in her body and mind mere seconds ago, there was only Myka, her secure grip on her hands and those eyes… those calm and determined eyes…

“Always, Myka.” – She admitted in a low voice.

“Then let’s do it together, on three.” – Myka said and felt the rope beginning to pull them slightly.

“One…” – Myka and Helena stepped closer to the edge of the boat.

“Two…” – Myka counted and gripped Helena’s hand, sensing a powerful squeeze in return.

“Three…” – Helena said and right then the rope tensed, pulling them forward in the hurdles of water.

Having experienced the cold from the Titanic wreck first hand, Helena’s mind jumped right back to that memory only this time she felt the water splash around her and barely managed to remind herself of the instructions Myka had given her before.

Supporting Helena’s neck without trying to grip too hard on her was a challenge for Myka, the waves were strong and the currents didn’t help but at least they were getting closer to the shore. Myka had always had tremendous imagination so her mind not so kindly treated her with all the thoughts about what lived in these waters. They were looking swimming towards Avalon for crying out loud, Nessie was well and alive in the Warehouse’ special section, as far as she knew her cousin might as well be guarding the access to this island…

However, Helena’s weight distracted her from these thoughts and her only goal was to reach the shore and see Helena was well.

Myka could feel the rope that Pete was pulling on around her waist but she was beginning to get tired and she could barely see Pete in front of her before the next wave hit them again. The island seemed closer from the boat but now she started wondering if they had made the wrong decision… and then her feet touched something!

She could feel something solid under her and after realizing that it wasn’t moving she laughed out loud, they had made it! They had finally reached land! Or at least would reach it in a few moments because her toes could feel the sand under them.

A couple of minutes later, Myka and Helena were wobbling out of the water, following the rope to where Pete was lying on the beach, breathing heavily.

“I’m never going on another boat trip with you guys!” – He said and made both women laugh, that was Pete after all.

“At least we can see a little better now.” – Helena said and it was true, the fog on the island wasn’t nearly as dense as it was at sea.

“We need to move, let’s see if we can find the castle ruins that man was telling us about.” – Myka said as soon as she was able to catch her breath, she definitely should’ve slept last night and not argue with Helena, she could feel the adrenalin coursing through her veins subsiding and the exhaustion catching up with her. 

“We have to follow the path.” – Helena said having walked a few meters ahead of them, to the beginning of the forest that laid before them.

“Because of course there’d be a perfectly walked path on an island that shouldn’t even exist and it is not suspicious at all that you found it right away. I swear lady if you’re helping Merlin…” – Pete started again.

“Pete! Stop it!” – Myka yelled.

“Myka, she has already betrayed us twice before, what’s different this time? We have to get to the top of the mountain and search from above, that’s our best chance! I don’t know why you keep defending her when every time she comes into our lives she hurts you!” – Pete shouted and this time Helena herself walked back to face him.

“Are you really that daft as to think that I’d ever intentionally hurt Myka? She is the only reason your pathetic heart is still beating! I did what I did out of anger and yes, I know this is not an excuse but it is the truth and Myka already forgave me, get over it, Peter.” – Helena spoke with the same passion she had argued with Myka that early morning.

“I made you a promise and I intend to keep it Myka.” – She said as she turned to look at the woman.

“However, you do need me for this mission and the information I can give you.” – Helena concluded directing her last words to Pete who was still looking angry at her.

“Guys, listen, we can argue all we want but we should at least get out of these wet clothes.” – Myka said, always the voice of reason, she walked over to where Pete had left the backpack on the ground and opened it.

“I grabbed some of the extra clothes we had taken with us on board, this was the only backpack that was waterproofed.” – Myka said as she handed both Pete and Helena a spare change of clothes, getting her spare clothes out as well and leaving the backpack aside.

They changed in silence and when the charged atmosphere returned Pete huffed and began walking down the path through the forest, ahead of the two women.

The island seemed smaller in the distance but now that they were walking through it (thankfully not with soaked to the bone clothes) it didn’t seem small at all, just the exact opposite, in fact, the path seemed to stretch for miles.

Finally, the foliage around them started becoming thicker and thicker, the trees began to get taller and older, the air was crisp and the fog still persisted around them but they when they made the final turn the team’s path was cut by a large stone wall.

“Oh, a dead end? What an _unexpected_ surprise!” – Pete huffed but got ignored by both women.

“Maybe we can find another way?” – Myka tried.

“We don’t know where to go and running around would only exhaust us even more… I don’t understand it, it should be here…” – Helena shouted frustrated and banged the wall with her hand, not paying attention to where her palm would hit she only registered the sting of the cut that parted the skin on her hand after she saw the bloody handprint she had left behind.

“Great, now wha…” – Before Myka could finish the sentence a tremor shook the ground, parting some of the fallen trees around them when the solid block in front of them started parting.

“What the hell is going on?” – Myka asked but Helena and Pete both seemed to be equally lost.

Stepping through the narrow passage, Myka and Helena felt a strange sensation washing over them, an echo of a familiar feeling that tickled their senses… they knew this place, they have been here before… somehow. Short but clear flashes on memories long forgotten crossed their eyes, people around them fighting and screaming in agony, the desperate cries that followed the muffled sounds of swords tearing the flesh of their opponents… the view of a bloodied Arthur carried in a boat, fighting for every gulp of air…

“I know this place.” – Myka said while she walked slowly, petting the plants along the way.

“Me too, look!” – Helena grabbed Myka’s hand to get her attention but quickly released her with an awkward movement.

“Look over there, right below us.” – Helena said and this time gestured to the place beneath the hill they were standing on, not far from the beach, exactly on the opposite end of the island where their boat crashed laid the abandoned ruins of what once was a beautiful, small castle.

The walls were only partially standing, moss-covered every inch of the stones and small drops of dew from the fog were gathered on top of every leaf in the trees around them but finally, their eyes landed upon the stone in the middle of the castle ruins… a stone with a sword embedded in it.

“This can’t be!” – Pete was the first one to break the silence, again.

“We already bagged and tagged Excalibur.” – He said still looking stunned at the sword.

"And then Artie lost it... but no, this is not Excalibur." - Myka reminded him and this time he didn't comment any further. 

“This is Clarent.” – Both Myka and Helena said in unison.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Pete, you should really start reading the briefing folders.” - Myka added.

“Come on Myka, you can’t expect me to read the files every time!”

“God forbid you actually use that brain of yours.” – Helena murmured under her nose and Pete looked at her angrily.

“Can we just go down, get the sword and take it back to the Warehouse already! Merlin is already on our tracks and we can’t let him take Clarent for himself!” – Myka refused to get into another shouting match with Helena and Pete, if Merlin didn’t manage to destroy the world, these two would surely accomplish it with their nonstop jabs and bickering.

“In any case, how are we going to go back home? And I doubt we could swim even back to Scotland.” – Pete asked as they began descending.

“I have a Farnsworth in the backpack but we’ll need to go someplace with less vegetation to use it.” – Helena surprised him.

“Let’s just concentrate on getting the sword first.” – Myka said as they had now surrounded the stone. Clarent stood there, its blade and handle untouched by the passage of time, the rubies encrusted in the hilt were covered in a thin layer of water from the fog but still looked as regal as the day it was made and the vines on the fuller went from the guard to the very point that was inside the stone.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… you’re still so predictable Morgana.” – A strong male voice drew their attention from behind them.

“Merlin? I thought he couldn’t just orb here!” – Pete squeaked surprised and moved closer to where the two women were standing.

“He couldn’t, the manuscript said that Nimueh’s seal prevented him from ever finding the island again.” -Helena said as they all took a step back, thinking of what around them could be used a weapon.

“Which you so kindly broke my dear! Honestly, I expected more from you girls, it’s almost disappointing to see you again.” – Merlin showed his right palm up to jog their memory of how the block of solid rock split when Helena cut her hand on it and saw the fear grow inside them.

“Your memory is playing tricks on you, old man, we’ve never met.” – Helena said.

“Oh…” – Merlin looked at them carefully now, he noticed the way Myka was standing purposefully away from Helena and how miserable their eyes were, there was something broken here and it wasn’t just a simple friendship.

“Oh, poor dearies… you still don’t know!” – He said and after a moment, began laughing again as if he’d heard the greatest joke of his life.

“You will die in the same oblivion you lived!” – He cackled and began walking toward Myka.

Helena was the first to move and attack him, her Kenpo had gotten her out of trouble many times but this time her attack didn’t even touch Merlin as he blocked it. Pete didn’t even wait for Helena to hit the ground when he charged, bruit force was more his style than a careful technique but it didn’t work either. Myka was the last to try and yet she barely hit him before he gripped her by the throat, squeezing hard once and pushing her hard to the damp ground below her feet.

It continued like that for a few more minutes when the agents knew they had to change the strategy.

“Is that really all you’ve got?” – Merlin laughed as he avoided Pete’s advances one more and pushed him away with the staff, summoning the fury of the winds and strong gushes of wind began to push them around and get the occasional dust particle in their eyes which, of course, if they couldn’t see where to aim their attacks, they couldn’t coordinate them.

“We need to get that staff away from him.” – Helena told Myka quietly before another attack came.

“Agree, but how? We can’t even get close to him?” – Myka asked.

“When he hits you now stay down, Pete is distracting him.” – Helena said and nodded to where Pete was throwing punches without much luck.

“I will come from aside and help Peter while you wait your moment for him to catch one of us and get ready to strike with the staff and you get up and take it from him.” – She said and got up, running quickly to where Merlin was currently holding Pete kneeling in front of him with his staff.

Myka really regretted losing their tesla’s in the water and she like this plan even less but at least there was a chance that it could work. Turning quickly and aiming her kick at Merlin, he blocked it and hit her with the staff, right in the middle of her chest, knocking the breath out of her and leaving her gasping on the ground.

“Stay down Morgana, I need you alive for the next part, you’re going to help me destroy Clarent and with it all hope for this wicked world. Arthur shall rise once again and he’ll take his place on the throne of the new Camelot!” – Merlin said and didn’t notice the small nod Helena gave Myka before she crumbled to the ground.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to hit women?” – She asked but before she got a reply, her kick connected fully with the wizard that was still concentrated on directing his magic.

Being back in Avalon meant he doubled his magic, but living so long without using it to its fullest potential had left him unprepared for this moment.

Merlin pushed his staff in the soft soil and left Pete unable to move, he could only watch as Helena fought Merlin and Myka’s body laid on the ground.

Helena had almost managed to give him a black eye before Merlin gathered his strength and muttered a charm that immobilized her, he held her up by the neck and squeezed hard. Helena could feel the blood rushing to her face and she could no longer feel the passage of air from her throat to her lungs, she was gasping desperately for air and her hands and feet were beginning to weight too much for her to move them.

Meanwhile, Myka had slowly made her way to where the staff was pushed in the ground and yanked it out, releasing Pete from its hold and shattering the crystal head million little pieces right beside where Clarent stood glowing now.

“Noo!” – Merlin screamed as a white light enveloped all of them and his screams were drowned out by the numerous people passing around them. They were still standing in the same place near the rock, but now Clarent was nowhere to be seen and they were surrounded by living, breathing people.

“What happened?” – Helena asked as she saw Myka Myka moving closer to her.

“I have no idea.” – She said back quietly and walked to one of the women standing near them.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” – Myka tried to ask but no voice was coming out of her mouth.

Myka tried again and nothing, then Helena saw a small boy chasing a leather ball that was coming to her and she reached down to take it and give it to him but the ball only passed through her, leaving both women stunned.

“Are we dead?” – Myka asked more serene than she felt.

“I don’t think so, but let’s just stay together and see what we can find out.” – Helena said trying to sound comforting.

Myka and Helena were unable to make a sound when they wanted to talk with the people around them, they could only move so without much luck they began walking around the castle complex until they saw a child running outside the castle and a woman shouting after her to get back to her studies and decided to explore.

It was indeed a magnificent structure, blue banners with a white dragon decorated the walls of the hallways and everywhere they looked people seemed to be greeting each other with smiles.

Turning left on one of the main hallways they saw the little girl with jet black hair, green almost blue eyes and dressed in a deep violet dress ran out on the courtyard again and tried to untie one of the horses. She was almost done when another girl, a little bit older than her came from behind and pointed a sword at her neck.

“Are you going to kill the last high priestess of the old religion?” – The girl that was trying to free the horse asked with a smirk on her face as if she knew with 100% certainty that the other girl wouldn’t hurt her.

“I only see a girl who’s trying to steal a horse.” – The armed one said, maintaining her position when the smaller girl turned around.

“Nimueh! Stand down! Do not point that blade at the Lady Morgana!” – A woman shouting frantically behind them was taking quick strides to where they were.

“And you, my Lady! You will not play tricks on any more of your tutors!” – The maid kept talking and talking but now both girls looked at the other with intrigue and curiosity in their eyes and a small smile at the corner of their mouths.

The castle around them began to spin and for a moment everything was blurry until they found themselves in what seemed to be another memory, Nimueh and Morgana were a couple of years older now, around sixteen maybe.

“Ouch! You’re making a progress but I already anticipate your moves and know when and where to move my feet. You’ll leave your other dance partners crippled by the end of the ball.” – Nimueh laughed as she twirled the other girl who had grown to be taller than her now.

“Maybe I don’t want to dance with another partner that’s not you.” – Morgana murmured and they slowly stopped dancing.

“You shouldn’t say words you don’t mean my lady.” – The girl dressed in pants said carefully.

“I never do Nimueh, I am not kidding, my destiny might be to save Arthur but you have my heart now and for all eternity.” – She said and leaned in for a kiss. It was a nervous, sloppy first kiss but it left both girls grinning like fools and the sword strapped on Nimueh’s belt shone brightly for a moment.

“Did you see that! It has the same hilt as Clarent!” – Helena said and this time Myka could hear her but the girls didn’t seem to notice them standing right in front of the two women.

“It’s the artefact, that’s the moment Clarent was born!” – Myka was baffled, the most powerful sword in history seemed to be born out of love and not in the midst of a battle, who would have thought? 

“The legends have it all wrong…” – Helena marveled.

Another blurry transition and now Helena and Myka were standing in the dark shadows of a bedroom with a huge bed covered in furs and a cozy fire crackling in the fireplace.

Morgana was standing by the window when the door to her room creaked open, slowly a shadowy figure entered the room and made its way to the bed. All covered in black, the figure moved as silently as a shadow throwing back the furs of the bed only to find it empty and feel the uncomfortable prod of the tip of a dagger to her side.

“I guess we are forever destined to meet at a weapon’s end.” – The figure said and turned around while revealing her face. Nimueh stood there, older than before, surely she was in her early twenties, a wide smile spreading on her face while Helena’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets, she had uttered those words on several occasions to Myka but how could all this be…?

“I greet everyone that enters in my rooms before sunrise at weapon’s end.” – Morgana said and retracted the blade, throwing the dagger on the floor and rushing to kiss the other girl.

“Have you had many midnight visitors, my lady?” – Nimueh teased her.

“Only you but I wish you wouldn’t have to sneak in every time, I wish to kiss you under the sunlight and accept your rose after a tournament.” – Morgana said sadly.

“Hey…” – Nimueh softly touched her chin and lifted her so she could meet her eyes.

“No matter what happens I’m yours and you’re mine but we can’t risk people seeing us together, they’d know you have a weakness then and our enemies would exploit that, especially with the war so close to us. I cannot make you choose between your people or me and I’d never let anyone else force you to make such an impossible choice. We both swore an oath to serve the druids who took us in after the Pendragon dynasty took over Camelot, we can’t disregard that, but I vow I’ll always find you and come the blue moon our souls will be joined together forever.” – Nimueh said and before she could continue, Morgana began kissing her and pushed her back on the bed, straddling her gently and laying kisses all over her neck, fumbling with the laces of her shirt.

Helena and Myka were still standing in the corner but now they were wondering where to look at, the scene in front of them was too intimate to be witnessed but it was also so familiar that their souls ached. Thankfully, their surroundings blurred one more time and this time Myka found herself in a very familiar setting, they were standing in the forest she so often dreamed about.

“Tomorrow night, you and I will be joined forever.” – Morgana said as she laid in Nimueh’s arms. The girls from their previous memories had grown into beautiful young women, their eyes looked more tired than anyone so young should ever feel and their hands were calloused and tougher than before but their affection towards one another had only grown.

“I can’t wait.” – Nimueh said and leaned down for a quick kiss.

“That’s the second time I hear that phrase today, are my charms becoming too much for you that you can’t control yourself anymore?” – Morgana teased her.

“Your charms have bewitched me a long time ago my lady, however, you can’t blame a girl for trying to get her sword back, I feel strange without its weight on my hip and the feel of its steel in my hand.” – Nimueh said.

“Don’t be so dramatic, you still have it, only in a pocket edition! It’s still better than destroying it completely isn’t it?” – Morgana asked coyly as she took the dagger on Nimueh’s hips and tucked it in her satchel, opposite of where Nimueh held her new sword to keep appearances. A knight walking around with only a dagger would be mora than unusual after all and if they wanted to make sure Merlin never got his hands on Clarent and destroyed the only thing capable of stopping him, they couldn’t afford to make such rookie mistakes and attract attention to them.

“Your plan was very smart Morgana, we’ll have to make sure Merlin never gets his hands on it.” – She said seriously.

“Do you think Merlin will make good on his promise?” – Morgana asked with fear leaking through her voice.

“I believe he’ll try. He has always had this devotion toward Arthur that borders obsession and after Arthur gets better and opens his eyes, I’m sure he’ll try to get him back to his murderous ways.” – Nimueh said honestly. The fight they had won was just a battle, the final war was still a certain doom it just wasn’t clear when it would happen.

“Forget about Merlin, I do not wish to speak of that vile man today, when the time comes we’ll deal with it but now, I only wish to know what flowers would you be wearing tomorrow?” – Nimueh asked with a smirk on her face.

“Ah, young love…” – A voice coming from the woods beside them startled the two women.

Nimueh and Morgana quickly stood on their feet and while the taller woman drew her sword out, Morgana concentrating on controlling her powers, she had barely been named high priestess before the fight between Mordred and Arthur happened and it took almost all she had to make sure the Pendragon son lived.

“What do you want Merlin?” – Nimueh snarled at him.

“Well, I didn’t seem to get an invitation for the happy day.” – Merlin spoke and moved toward them.

“One more step and you’ll witness our burial rituals first hand.” – Morgana said and her eyes gleamed hazel for a split second.

“You almost had me Morgana, but I know how much magic it took to heal Arthur, I know how exhausted you are, you won’t be able to hide Clarent for much longer!” – He said and kept moving closer.

Nimueh took out her sword and put herself between him and Morgana, not waiting for him to get closer she ran a couple of steps forward and attacked him. Merlin had brought Excalibur with him and had already enchanted it to defend him.

While Nimueh was trying to find an opening to run her own sword through Merlin, Morgana was trying to grow the roots from the trees surrounding them to immobilize him but he was right, her magic was not nearly as strong as she needed it to be.

The skies had turned dark and it had begun to rain, the earth was slippery and just as Nimueh was attacking Merlin, the rotting leaves under her feet slipped and Excalibur pierced her stomach right where the sternum ended.

“Nimueh!” – Morgana shouted and Myka felt the sharp pain that had brought Morgana to tears in her own heart. It was only comparable to when she saw Helena get blown by the bomb in the Warehouse, the same pain, the same nauseating feeling, the same sense of loss…

Using the anger as fuel, Morgana directed various branches towards Merlin, and while he did manage to avoid a few, one embedded itself into him.

“You can’t kill me, I’m immortal now all thanks to you. I will live forever and I will make sure Arthur rules not only Britannia but the world!” – He laughed and sputtered blood from his mouth as he chanted an enchantment and disappeared.

Morgana didn’t even bother to try and go after him, she ran to where Nimueh was lying and gently cradled her head.

“Stay still.” – Morgana said and put her hands on top of Nimueh’s wound.

“Stop… hey…” – Nimueh took her hand.

“Stop, you can’t heal a wound from Excalibur, my love.” – Nimueh said trying to sound as if breathing wasn’t as painful as if someone was cutting her open.

“I can’t lose you! I will not lose you!” – Morgana said and tried again but only a flicker of light shone from her hand for a second and nothing more happened.

“Please Nim, please don’t leave me!” – She could feel the hot drops of water trickling down her cheeks.

“Hey, this is not our end.” – She said through gritted teeth and took the cape of her armor, bringing it around their joined hands.

“I pictured this differently in my head.” – Nimueh laughed and a river of blood gushed out from her wound.

Morgana looked surprised at first but she quickly understood what Nimueh was doing, they were supposed to be dressed in white and the blue moon was supposed to be hovering above them for that part but there was no point in waiting anymore.

“Say the words, Morgana.” – Nimueh pleaded as she felt the life draining out of her, drop by drop of scalding red blood. She barely mustered the strength to push Clarent into Morgana’s hands that now transformed from dagger to a full sword.

“Say the words, my love.” – Nimueh repeated as calm as she could as she looked into Morgana’s eyes.

 _“Is sibhse fuil mo fola, agus cnámh mo chnámha. Tugaim mo chorp dom, go mb'fhéidir go mbeimis dhá cheann. Tugaim mo Spiorad domh, mar a Dhéanfar ár Saol.” -_ Morgana started to chant as her forehead rested on top of Nimueh’s and their hands were intertwined with the red cape, clutching Clarent securely. 

_“Ní féidir liom mé a bheith i mo sheilbh agam féin Ach cé gur mian linn an bheirt acu é, tugaim duit an rud atá le tabhairt agam. Téann tú i gceannas orm, mar is duine saor mé. Ach déanfaidh mé freastal ort ar na bealaí sin a theastaíonn uait agus cuirfidh an chíor mheala blas milse ag teacht ó mo lámh.” –_ Morgana barely finished the oath through tears as she felt cold lips touching hers and Nimueh’s final exhale.

Myka and Helena were standing just a couple of feet away, watching at the memory in front of them and didn’t even bother to try and wipe their tears away, one of Helena’s hands was clutching her stomach, the exact same spot from where Nimueh soaked the earth with hot red blood.

It was all too much and didn’t have much time to delve into those memories in greater detail and a loud thunder split the skies, bringing them back to the present where all three of them were standing in front of the stone where Clarent was still standing, no wonder everyone always mistook it for Excalibur. 

Back to the present moment, Pete was lying on the ground, the shock wave the had hit them after Myka smashed the crystal had pushed him into one of the nearby trees but he was still breathing, he seemed to just be unconscious.

Merlin, on the other hand, was kneeling in the dirt, his head tilted back so small drops of the rain that was drizzling washed his face from.

“You can’t kill me, girl, you don’t even know how!” – He said enraged.

“You could’ve brought back Arthur and the glorious days of Camelot! So many people would have lived in peace! Excalibur was already with Arthur, he only needed your blood to be spilled and he would’ve opened his eyes… A life for a life…” – He continued but Myka and Helena had enough of him.

“Live in peace?! Arthur’s knights slaughtered more people than they protected! Children, women in infants as well! What was so kind and good about that world other than your limitless power _Emrys_?” – Helena shouted back and let all the pain she was carrying in her over the centuries slip away with her words.

“You do remember… but how? The crystal was supposed to obey me!” – Merlin’s anger now doubled and he gathered his last strengths to attack Helena but without his staff, he was just a mere man, no match for her, so Myka allowed her to have her revenge.

Merlin had tipped the scales of balance and justice many centuries ago, it was only fitting that the woman responsible for safeguarding humanity helped restore the balance.

Helena was merciless, her movements were quick and painful, a couple of minutes later Merlin’s blood was cascading from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

“You can’t kill me!” – He shouted again and this time it was Myka that laughed.

“No, but I can.” – She said with a smug smile and extended her hand toward Helena.

Now, their hands were joined, the blood from their cuts mingled together and Clarent shone brighter, his moment was coming and Merlin withered in pain, knowing his end is imminent.

Myka and Helena walked to where Clarent was standing, buried in the gray stone. Each one of the women grabbed part of the hill and together lifted it up. Clarent’s blade was finally free, glazing the stone and sharpening his edges, Clarent shone as brightly as the day he was created.

Helena let go of the pommel when she felt Myka’s grip tightening, it was a strange sensation, she felt everything Myka was feeling at this moment, all the rage and the pain, all the frustration, and the hope, she even felt the sense of peace that was slowly making its way through her body. Now that they had both remembered everything, there was only one final piece to move and… checkmate.

Myka began chanting old spells that Helena surprisingly understood, it was the language they were thought as apprentices with the druids, the memories laid dormant but never disappeared and without any hesitation, not even a tremor in her hands, Myka plunged Clarent in Merlin’s chest.

Golden strings of magic began leaving the wizard’s body accompanied by the anguished cries and finally, time caught up with him, all the years of life returned with the opposite effect and soon not even ashes were left from the wizard. Helena had walked up to Myka’s side again and held her hand which was just beginning to shake now, now that everything was finally over, a century-old tale finally coming to an end.

“Never leave me again.” – Myka said but her eyes were still glued to Clarent that laid on the wet grass and only felt Helena’s hold tighten.

The clouds above them parted and the wind finally died down, sun rays shined over the land of Avalon, peace was finally here and Arthur could rest undisturbed, some things were better to remain in the history books after all.

“Why do you think the crystal helped us?” – Helena asked, just now remembering the question she wanted to ask before.

“Magic is neither good or bad on its own, it all depends on the person wielding it.” – Myka answered with a small smile, remembering the most important lesson she had learnt so long ago.

“Where is that old goat?” – Pete asked behind them with a wooden stick in his hands, looking ready to continue the fight and Myka and Helena burst out laughing.

“Come on, sleeping beauty, let’s go home.” – Myka said as she walked back to Pete and put her hand on his shoulder, she couldn’t wait to get back to the B&B and celebrate Christmas with her family, including the annoying and grumpy parts of said family.

_***13 hours later*** _

The moment Myka and Pete walked through the front door, Claudia ran excitedly out of the kitchen to greet them, offering some of the unburned batch of cookies she was making with Steve and Leena.

“Guys! You made it just in time!” – She squealed and hugged Myka.

“We…” – Myka tried to speak but Claudia’s enthusiasm was unstoppable.

“You have to tell us all about your mission and where is H.G?” – Claudia asked even more excited.

“Claud…” – Myka took a deep breath, thinking about how to break the news to the young girl. Helena had said she’d go back to the B&B and the Warehouse but when it was time for them to catch the plane back home the only thing she found was an empty seat where Helena should have been.

Pete was already stuffing cookies in his mouth and Myka was struggling with her shoelaces because even the simplest tasks were a nuisance with jet lag and a whole week’s worth of not sleeping well.

“She…” – And just when she finally found the words, the doorbell rang and interrupted her.

“H.G!” – Claudia squalled again and threw herself at the brit.

And there she was, Helena was standing on the doorstep with one of her hands hugging back the fiery redhead and the other carefully trying to hold onto the bag full of wrapped presents.

“Apologies for the delay but it wasn’t easy finding the perfect presents for you guys.” – Helena said with a big smile and the mentioning of presents quickly made Claudia redirect her attention.

“Myka, she brought us all presents! I’m going to put them all under the tree because I don’t trust you guys to keep your hands off them until tomorrow!” – Claudia said and took the bag from H.G, almost running to the living room.

Myka slowly made her way to the door and even though she was standing with only her socks on, she was still taller than Helena. It was right when Helena stepped inside and Myka closed the door behind her that they finally spoke to each other.

“You took your time.” – Myka said but the smile on her face betrayed her true feeling of relief. Relief to see Helena home again only this time she was here to stay and not just ask for help with a case.

“How come I waited for you over 155 years and yet the last 10 hours seemed the longest to me?” – Helena asked with a coy smile and Myka blushed.

“Smooth, Wells, real smooth.” – The taller woman said and stepped aside to let Helena enter the B&B.

“Correct me if I’m wrong darling, but isn’t there a certain tradition about mistletoe and standing beneath it…?” – Helena asked as she gestured to the green leaves above the door. 

“That wasn’t there before.” – Myka said surprised, she was pretty sure about that but in any case, she was glad Pete hadn’t noticed it, that would have been awkward.

Helena took a step closer to Myka and tilted her head up until their lips met again, in the last 24 hours Myka and Helena had kissed twice and each time it was getting harder and harder to stay away from each other’s lips.

“Myka? Leena says it’s time to set the table and she asked me to… Oh God! I…” – Steve came out from the kitchen carrying a stack of plates and stumbled on the two agents kissing each other.

“I am so sorry!” – He said, turning as red as a tomato when the agents in front of him jumped apart surprised.

“Lena is calling everyone to set the table but I’m sure we can manage without you just… just ah don’t take too long, I don’t know if Artie’s heart can take the shock when he comes looking for you.” – Jinx said as he went to the living room as fast as he could without breaking the bone china.

“We should probably keep this between ourselves for now?” – Helena asked as she looked at Myka, this was a whole new territory they were about to enter and before anyone else knew about them (aside from Jinxy apparently), they wanted to have the chance to figure it out for themselves.

“I agree, I prefer another world-saving mission before Artie catching me with my hands all over you.” – Myka giggled at the image in her hand.

“All over me huh?” – Helena challenged, raising her brow, taunting Myka whose cheeks were now burning.

“I’ll behave until dinner ends, darling.” – Helena laughed as she gave Myka a quick kiss on the lips and made her way to the living room where Claudia dragged her momentarily to sit beside her.

“Welcome home, Helena!” – Leena cheerfully welcomed her as she handed Helena a glass of wine and the term _home_ didn’t escape the attention to neither of them but Helena didn’t feel the need to confirm it, Leena already knew, somehow she had always known…

_***Two hours later*** _

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Myka couldn’t remember the last time they were all together like this, Claudia had ended up spending the holidays at the B&B because a snowstorm raged savagely and all flights were canceled, Pete was going tomorrow morning to Hong Kong, using the portal in the Warehouse. Leena was already talking about teaching Claudia how to ski and Steve gladly joined in and Artie… Artie would probably spend his days in the Warehouse.

A soft knock was heard on Myka’s door and she knew who was on the other side of her door which is why this time she didn’t even bother to get up from the floor.

“Come in!” – Myka said loudly.

“Myka?” – Helena asked as she stepped inside but didn’t see Myka anywhere in the room.

“Down here.” – The taller woman said from beneath the Christmas tree in her room and Helena only saw a half torso finished with green fluffy socks.

“What are you doing there?” – Helena laughed as she stepped closer to Myka who was comfortably lying flat on top of the rug, looking up at the tree branches with her hands under her head.

“I needed a few moments for myself. I love the team but sometimes it can all get a bit too much for me and especially now with the holiday season. It’s just something I used to do ever since I was a kid while my parents were busy watching Tracy perform on the piano in the living room or her improvised nativity theaters. It helped me calm my mind and after this last week, I definitely needed it.” – She explained.

“Do you have room for one more or do you prefer to be left alone?” – Helena asked carefully, she couldn’t wait to be with Myka but she would always respect the other woman’s needs and wishes above her own desires.

Myka moved slowly aside, making space for Helena to lay down and lay comfortably on her pillow, it was big enough for the two of them anyway.

“You were taking too long.” – She said and intertwined their hands, her gaze still lingering up the Christmas tree that wasn’t as big as the one downstairs but it was just perfect for her room. Myka remembered the peace she felt as she was decorating it two and a half weeks ago, the pleasant smell of pine still lingered in her room, mixing with the subtle tinge of the fire from the fireplace.

“I didn’t have the heart to interrupt young Claudia, she was so eager to explain to me her new plans to better organize the Warehouse catalogue of all artifacts, including the ones from the restricted sections.” – Helena said with a proud smile on her face, she once told Claudia regretted not living long enough to see the young agent blossom into the brilliant young woman she’d surely be and now she had a second chance.

Myka giggled and hummed in agreement, it was almost impossible to say _no_ to Claudia when she looked at you with puppy eyes and spoke with such enthusiasm in her voice. Both women stood in complete silence for a few minutes, watching the lights twinkle above them and seeing the shadow of the flames dancing on the wall opposite of them, bathing the room in a soft glow like the foggy Scottish morning.

“I still can’t believe you’re really here, alive and well.” – Myka said with a voice so small it almost didn’t come out at all. She wasn’t used to feeling this way but with Helena everything was different and all the walls Myka had crumbled to ashes when the other woman was with her.

“I couldn’t be anywhere else darling, I have a vow to keep.” – Helena said and squeezed Myka’s hand gently, enough to accentuate her point.

Shifting slightly so that she could look at Myka but the agent was still looking at the Christmas lights above them so Helena touched softly the other woman’s chin and guided her so that their eyes could meet.

“I am not a woman that’s easily baffled or at loss of words but when it comes to you Myka Bering, I feel like a blabbering fool. As a writer, I always wanted to believe in fate but sometimes my pragmatic mind would bring me down to earth pretty quickly but now… knowing everything we know… now I’m sure that you are my fate.” – Helena said and Myka took a deep breath.

“I am sorry it took me so long to realize this darling but you are my home Myka, I have lived over 155 years and I have never felt anything even closely resembling what you make me feel. To say that I am in love with you would be a gross understatement because I love you with all my heart and I can’t thank my lucky stars enough that we’ve met.” – Helena spoke and saw how Myka’s coffee eyes turned crystal and a drop of water trickled down her cheek, illuminated by the glow of the fairy lights that decorated the tree right above their heads.

After all their adventures, after all the troubles, chasing and dancing around each other and yes, even after all the betrayals, they were here now, laying together under the Christmas tree of the B&B, feeling so happy that there weren’t any adequate words to describe it.

“We took the long road to get here but what matters is that we are finally where we are supposed to be. It may not always be easy Helena, especially with our job as agents but for whatever time we have on this green earth I want to share it with you. I want to see you wake up every morning and fall asleep in your arms each night. I am not as good with words as you Miss Wells so under different circumstances it might sound too weird to say but I am yours Helena and you are mine.” – Myka spoke and she felt Helena’s hand stroking her arm up and down the entire time.

Just as the curly agent stopped talking, Helena’s arm stilled and moved slowly to Myka’s neck and cheek, she looked her in the eyes and saw how dilatated her pupils were, her eyes were almost as black as olives. Helena’s hands played with Myka’s t-shirt, slipping beneath it and feeling the other woman’s soft skin beneath her fingertips, she wanted to trace every inch of her and feel her against her own bare skin.

“For eternity, darling. We already know that we belong together, we’ll always find each other even through time and space itself. _Ach cé gur mian linn an bheirt acu é, tugaim duit an rud atá le tabhairt agam_.” – Helena basically purred that last sentence before her lips came crashing down on Myka’s with the familiar passion that span across the eons and universes. Helena pulled Myka closer to her and gently bit on her lower lip, teasing the taller woman that was almost on top of her.

Their hands moved up and down each other’s bodies with languid movements, exploring and reconnecting, it was like tracing a 3D map of a landscape you knew by heart… the curve of her breasts, the dip of her belly button, the softness of her skin, the soft moans every time she kissed the column of her neck and the shivers that ran through her when trimmed nails scratch gently her back… that was the symphony that Myka and Helena could listen to forever or at least until Myka decided to sit back and take off her sweater and suddenly she found herself surrounded by pine needles that got tangled in her curls, leaving Helena laughing under her.

“Ouch!” – Myka tried to untangle her hair carefully from the lowest branches.

“Be still!” – Helena laughed even harder.

“Stop laughing, I was trying to be romantic!” – Myka half whined and she managed to free herself from the tree with minimal damage to it.

“And let me show you just how appreciative I am for your efforts.” – Helena said as she accentuated each word with a kiss, this time efficiently taking Myka’s sweater off and swiftly reaching for her bra next...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently studying Gaelic but I am still far from the level where I am able to translate from English to Gaelic so I used Google translator for some parts and this is the result:  
> 1\. Is sibhse fuil mo fola, agus cnámh mo chnámha. Tugaim mo chorp dom, go mb'fhéidir go mbeimis dhá cheann. Tugaim mo Spiorad domh, mar a Dhéanfar ár Saol. Ní féidir liom mé a bheith i mo sheilbh agam féin Ach cé gur mian linn an bheirt acu é, tugaim duit an rud atá le tabhairt agam. Téann tú i gceannas orm, mar is duine saor mé. Ach déanfaidh mé freastal ort ar na bealaí sin a theastaíonn uait agus cuirfidh an chíor mheala blas milse ag teacht ó mo lámh.” 
> 
> ARE in fact Celtic wedding vows which should translate to: 
> 
> Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done."
> 
> "You cannot possess me for I belong to myself But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me for I am a free person But I shall serve you in those ways you require And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand."
> 
> 2\. Ach cé gur mian linn an bheirt acu é, tugaim duit an rud atá le tabhairt agam  
> =  
> But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give


End file.
